


Day 13 - Tree Farm

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Characters from Dad, December writing prompt, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters fromDad.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 2





	Day 13 - Tree Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

Blue wanted to try having a live tree for Christmas. He appreciated your attempt at cutting down the medium tree behind the house, but that wasn't what he had meant. "HE JUST WANTS TO GO SHOPPING WITH THE HUMAN MAID!" Edge told you. Funny story, the human maid is helping you chop firewood from the tree you had taken down.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD ALL GO! THAT WAY WE PICK OUT A TREE WE ALL LIKE!" Papyrus suggested. You could tell that Blue was disappointed that it wouldn't just be him and Ariel today. You assumed Mutt knew that too because he was snickering. Edge and Red opted out because they had gifts to wrap. According to Ariel, this was a first as the duo usually gets nothing for the group. Maybe an inappropriate gift from Red here and there, but never anything from Edge.

Sans opted out only because the goat lady called him. Surprisingly, Indigo didn't opt-out. "LIVE TREES CARRY RODENTS! I'M GOING ONLY TO MAKE SURE THESE IDIOTS DON'T PICK AN INFESTED ONE!"

Even with almost everyone going, you still had gotten separated from them. Not sure where you were, you decided to look around the 'farm.' Before you had gotten separated, a man up front had told you about the section of the 'farm' that you could go to if you wanted to cut your own tree instead of the already cut ones they had.

"Master Alpha?" you heard Ariel call. You looked around but didn't see her. So you stayed where you were in case she was close by. "Oh! There you are," she says after finding you. "Did you want to cut your own tree again?" Nodding, the two of you walked through the 'farm.'

The others found y'all as you just pulled a medium tree out from the ground, roots and all. Ariel explained for you both, "No one packed an ax."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 done.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
